


The Stalk of the Town

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Tony has a stalker and Loki is not happy about that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal_Love_Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/gifts), [BlueRio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRio/gifts).



> For my fabulous fairy, since you like rare pairings. 
> 
> And for BlueRio. Have fun with your trig ;)

In Asgard, stalking meant covertly following prey, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. As such, Loki killed the first woman he caught stalking his lover.

Tony was not happy, claiming that the woman had been stalking him for years and was harmless.

A few months later Loki noticed a man following Tony from a distance. Loki banished him to Niflheim instead of killing him.

Tony sighed and told Loki to bring him back. Loki had pouted and dragged his feet. When he brought the stalker back he was rewarded with a kiss from Tony, making everything better.

Stalkers came and went. It wasn’t easy to follow someone who had houses all over the country and a few overseas as well.

A persistent stalker appeared. There was something calculating about him that made Loki wary. He didn’t have the same doe eyed look that the other stalkers had.

He was also better at hiding himself, employing disguises that were convincing and using expensive equipment.

A month and a half later Loki was going to intervene, but the stalker’s cold expression became softer whenever he looked at Tony. There was also a niggle of doubt when the stalker looked away. It was closer to what Loki was used to so he ignored him, instead focusing on lavishing Tony with love.

Time flew by as Loki savored every moment he got to spend with his lover. The odd stalker fell to the wayside in Loki’s mind in favor of Tony and monitoring more extreme stalkers.

It was when the man began stalking Loki that Loki was back on alert. The stalker was mimicking Loki’s gestures and ease of movement while occasionally scribbling down furious notes. Loki had seen such behavior before and knew it could lead to violence.

Loki placed an illusion of himself sleeping beside Tony and followed the stalker back to his hole. He waited till he was gone before going inside.

The apartment was disturbing even by Loki’s standards.

Pictures of Tony covered a wall with pictures of the stalker pasted beside them. There was a mannequin with the beginnings of a disguise that looked just like Loki.

The ground was littered with paper.

There was a torn up picture of the stalker with what appeared to be his family. He learned the stalker’s name was Helmut Zemo.

The only order in the chaos was a series of notebooks that were carefully dated.

Loki skipped over the ones that were labelled before Zemo started following around Tony.

The first few books set him on edge. They were meticulous notes on all of Tony’s movements along with observations pinpointing Tony’s weaknesses and vulnerabilities.

The notes slowly changed from sinister to fond. Zemo began listing Tony’s little quirks, like how he stood on his toes when he hugged someone and how he sneezed like a kitten.

Drawings of Tony appeared in the margin, some of just his smile, others of him naked.

The final straw was written in Zemo’s finest handwriting: _Tony Zemo, Tony Zemo-Stark, Helmut Stark, Helmut and Tony._

It was childish and sickening.

Loki waited calmly for Zemo to return. When he did, Loki discreetly killed him and destroyed all the evidence.

A month later the Sokovia Accords were signed by the Avengers with little fanfare and Tony asked Loki to marry him.


End file.
